Various types of cartons are known for enclosing various types of articles, such as cans, bottles, and other objects. One recent type of container is known as the “FRIDGE PACK™” carton. For example, various types of “FRIDGE PACK™” cartons are produced for and sold to bottlers under license with The Coca-Cola Company of Atlanta, Ga. for the sale of Coca-Cola® brand products and similar items.
The “FRIDGE PACK™” cartons generally have a two by six (2×6) product shape, with two (2) product columns in height and six (6) product rows in length. One end of the carton generally is scored so as to permit the removal of a dispenser section such that a consumer can grasp the products therein. The design of two (2) columns and six (6) rows with the removable dispenser section generally promotes the use of the carton within a standard refrigerator. Other configurations, however, such as two (2) rows of four (4) cans each (eight pack) and three (3) rows of four (4) cans each (“three by four twelve pack”) also are possible and within the scope of the present application.
Although the “FRIDGE PACK™” cartons are popular and convenient when placing the carton lengthwise on a refrigerator shelf, the dispenser section is not always well positioned if a consumer desires, for example, to place the carton in a refrigerator door shelf or elsewhere. The consumer may have to move the carton so as to access the dispenser section and remove an article. There is a desire, therefore, for a carton that provides even more versatility than can be found with known “FRIDGE PACK™” cartons and similar types of designs.